Undertale VS Touhou Total War
Summary Welcome to Rewind Rumble, this is the 27th match. Instead of doing Steven Universe VS Sans, This match is rematch of Frisk VS Reimu from the RR Challenge. It going to be a total war between two popular indie games, now get ready for it! Featuring Roasters A Total War between two team... In blue corner, a popular indie game of adventure the underground, and have toxic fandom in the Undertale community. It's team Undertale! In red corner, there are lot of girls in the japanese indie game, where a playable protagonist named Reimu explore the world of Touhou with her friend, Marisa to fought all Touhou antagonists. Even have toxic fandom in the Touhou community. There is... team Touhou! We have: Team Undertale Team Touhou Sans VS Yukari Yakumo Papyrus VS Cirno the Ice Fairy Frisk Dreemurr VS Reimu Hakuari Chara Dreemurr VS Flandre Scarlet Asriel Dreemurr VS Marisa Kirisame Flowey the Flower VS Yuuka Kazami Undyne VS Youmu Konpaku Mettaton VS Iku Nagea Toriel Dreemurr VS Ran Yukamo Asgore Dreemurr VS Remilia Scarlet Napstablook VS Yuyuko Saigyouji Temmie VS Chen Yakumo Alphys VS Eirin Yagokoro Muffet VS Yamame Kurodani Mad Mew Mew VS Sekibanki Team Undertale Sans Sans is one of the guards of Snowdin Village. Lazy and frivolous with a knack for making puns and jokes, he has no interest in capturing humans, much to the chagrin of his brother, Papyrus. Despite his exceedingly laid-back attitude and status as "the easiest enemy", Sans has proven himself to be extremely observant and dangerous when pushed too far, becoming the final challenge Frisk faces on the Genocide Route and arguably the toughest opponent in the game. Papyrus Papyrus is a sentry guard of Snowdin and the brother of Sans, and a major character in Undertale. His dream is to become a head of the Royal Guards, and receive all of the fame and love he clearly deserves. Despite his egotistical mindset, Papyrus is one of the most innocent and nicest characters in Undertale. His main motive is to capture a human so he can become a member of the Royal Guard, and finally have friends and popularity. Frisk Dreemurr Frisk Dreemurr is the playable protagonist in Undertale and the seventh human to fall into the Underground. Virtually nothing about them is known about Frisk's life prior to their fall, as even their gender remains ambiguous, probably referred as a female. Being taken in by Toriel, it eventually decide to leave and explore the Underground to potentially return to the surface, eventually convincing their caretaker to let them go or forcing their way out by murdering Toriel. From the on, She manages to change the course of the events of the Underground forever, for better or worse. Chara Dreemurr Chara Dreemurr is the first human to fall into the Underground, and is the netural antagonist in Undertale. Chara is also the fallen human that the player names at the start of the game, and not the controllable character who's played throughout the entirety of Undertale. That comes when people call its name. They are Asgore's and Toriel's adoptive child as well as Asriel's foster sibling, and about Frisk's second sibling too. Although mourned by the Underground's residents after their death, their adoration for the fallen child belies a much more sinister persona that few are privy to and is only revealed in segments on the Pacifist Route before being showcased in full on the Genocide Route. Asriel Dreemurr Asriel Dreemurr is the biological child of Toriel and Asgore & the adoptive brother of Frisk and Chara. He serves as the final boss of the True Pacifist Route. Before his death, Asriel was a docile, unadventurous, and loving child. He cared for the First Human as a sibling, and he trusted them when they came up with a plan to escape the Underground that involved them consuming buttercups. After Alphys resurrects Asriel without a SOUL as Flowey, he becomes incapable of feeling love. This makes him bored and resentful. After temporarily regaining his compassion, he apologizes for his actions to Frisk and realizes the gravity of his actions as a flower. Much like his father, he speaks using southern slang. Flowey the Flower Flowey the Flower is the first major character that the protagonist encounters in Undertale, and is the main antagonist in Undertale. Despite his friendly appearance he's actually an evil, twisted being that loves to endlessly torture the world. Flowey is what you could also technically call a "sociopath" however, he does express some emotions whether that be or real or just a facade is not truly known. Flowey serves as the main antagonist for the majority of the game, specifically the Neutral and True Pacifist routes, and can be considered a deuteragonist for the Genocide Route. He provides an introduction to the mechanics of encounters by sharing "friendliness pellets," which are actually harmful bullets, revealing his philosophy of "KILL or BE KILLED." Undyne Undyne is a fish-like monster that leads the Royal Guard, and is the head of the Royal Guards and one of the antagonist/boss monsters you face against in Undertale. Despite being the head of the Royal Guards she has her nerdy side to her as she loves things like anime and cooking. Undyne is constantly referred to as the "Heroine" of the underground as she looked up to. Clad in her full suit of armor, she pursues the protagonist through the entirety of Waterfall and is frequently evaded or inadvertently thwarted by the Monster Kid. Mettaton Mettaton is a robot with a SOUL and was built by Alphys, and is the cousin of Napstablook and a human eradicating robot. Despite this he's in love with being a star of his very own show. He have a very egotistical outlook and try to exterminate you while trying to gain more viewers. The reason he wants your soul is so they can go to the human world and become a star their. Initially poised as an entertainment robot turned human killing robot, Mettaton is later revealed to have only acted as such so that Alphys could rescue the protagonist, feel important and become closer to them. Mettaton is the sole television star of the Underground. Toriel Dreemurr Toriel Dreemurr is the second major character the protagonist encounters in Undertale. She saves Frisk from Flowey and guides them through the Ruins. Toriel is the caretaker of the ruins, and the motherly figure for Frisk. She found out later in the game to be the ex-Queen of the Underground, having a falling with Asgore after they lost both of their children. Toriel also has dreams of becoming a teacher. Asgore Dreemurr Asgore Dreemurr is the ruler of the Underground and its denizens, monsters, Despite how strong he is, he's a huge fluffy pushover; he usually doesn't want to fight and always holds back when he's fighting. He's the ex-husband of Toriel, father of Asriel Dreemurr, adoptive father of Frisk & Chara, and the penultimate boss of the Neutral Route. While not evil or malicious, he serves as one of the main antagonists, planning to kill seven humans and use their SOULs to break the barrier which traps the monsters in the Underground. Napstablook Napstablook is a melancholic ghost monster and musician/DJ who lives in Waterfall, encountered in the Ruins. He's a ghost who acts as the first "mini-boss" of the game. While exploring the Ruins, Frisk will find Napstablook "sleeping" on a pile of leaves and blocking their path. In reality, Napstablook is simply saying the letter "z" out loud repeatedly and hoping Frisk will think he's asleep and leave. Due to this obstruction, they forced to engage the ghost in combat. Like most other enemies, they can either fight Napstablook or attempt to spare them. Fighting the ghost and reducing their health to 0 will simply result in Napstablook telling Frisk that you can't hurt ghosts, and he's just lowering their health to make the child feel better. Believing the situation to now be incredibly awkward, Napstablook just leaves. If the player wishes to instead spare Napstablook, they must cheer them up three times, making the ghost progressively happier until they willingly agree to move out of the way. Temmie Temmie is a species of monster in the Underground. They appear as a unique enemy in Waterfall, residents of the Temmie Village, and the vendor of Tem Shop. Contrary to popular belief, killing Temmie accrues EXP and is considered a kill by the game, which will cause a True Pacifist Route attempt to fail. Alphys Dr. Alphys is a female, reptilian monster that lives in the lab in western Hotland. She's the incumbent Royal Scientist, a position she was awarded by Asgore after the disappearance of her predecessor. Muffet Muffet is a miniboss the protagonist encounters in Hotland. She runs a bake sale, being very angry at passers-by who do not purchase anything from it, even though buying something costs 9999 gold. She was a bought-in character during the Kickstarter for the game. She's found hosting a spider bake sale with ludicrously expensive baked goods. While she initially seems rather friendly, a nearby monster will mention how despite not wanting to buy anything, he ended up spending all his money due to Muffet constantly staring at him and licking her lips. Later on, she will trap Frisk, commenting on how stingy they are with their money before engaging them in combat. Buying an item from her bake sale will skip this fight entirely, but each item costs 9999G, meaning Frisk must have a full wallet just to buy a single spider donut or glass of spider cider. Mad Mew Mew Mad Mew Mew is a secret miniboss in Papyrus and Sans' House exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version of Undertale, and is the ghost of the Dummy that resides next to Undyne’s house with the job of helping her train. The ghost eventually wandered off one day without her vessel and found Alphys’s lab, inside which she found a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie doll (belonging to Alphys) which she then possessed. She attempted to fully fuse with the vessel in peace by hiding inside the Annoying Dog’s Dog Shrine inside Sans and Papyrus’s house, where Frisk eventually found her and taught her that love, not anger, was the way for a ghost to fuse with their vessel. Team Touhou Yukari Yakumo Yukari Yakumo (八雲　紫 Yakumo Yukari) is a legendary youkai who's able to manipulate boundaries. She's the master of Ran Yakumo. She's called the "gap youkai" (すきま妖怪 sukima youkai), although "gap youkai" is not the name of a species, as she's more of a one-of-a-kind type of youkai. Regardless of her power, Yukari appears to be the most well-informed being in Gensokyo of any kind, and usually achieves her goals through manipulating events rather than direct combat. Cirno Cirno (チルノ Chiruno) is the main protagonist of Fairy Wars. She's a ice fairy who first appeared on the second stage of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. As a fairy, she's exceptionally strong for her kind, matching the power of some weak youkai. However, compared to most of Gensokyo's residents, she's quite weak. Her personality is childish and she's sometimes considered stupid. Reimu Hakuari Reimu Hakurei (博麗　霊夢 Hakurei Reimu) is the main protagonist of the Touhou Project series along with the deuteragonist, Marisa Kirisame. As the shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she manages the Hakurei Border of Gensokyo and exterminates troublesome youkai. Reimu having appeared in all of the main games and in almost every game in the series. As the sole maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, she's commonly called upon (or calls it upon herself) to investigate strange occurrences throughout Gensokyo. Flandre Scarlet Flandre Scarlet (フランドール・スカーレット Furandooru Sukaaretto) is the younger sister of Remilia Scarlet and a vampire who has lived at the Scarlet Devil Mansion for over 495 years. She's also an antagonist of the series. Flandre first appeared as the Extra Stage boss of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She has lived for at least 495 years, but since she goes a little crazy (due to emotional instability), she has never been taken outside the bounds of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, or rarely leaves the building itself, and as she herself never tried going outside for the respect she has to her sister, she was raised knowing nothing about the outside world. However, she has shown a desire to go outside after witnessing the events of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. Her initial attempt to do so was blocked by Patchouli Knowledge's rain summoning magic. In the first place, until the time when she met either Marisa or Reimu in Embodiment of Scarlet Devil, she has not seen any humans other than in cooked form. Marisa Kirisame Marisa Kirisame (霧雨　魔理沙 Kirisame Marisa) is an ordinary human magician who specializes in light and heat magic and currently resides in the Forest of Magic. Her motto is: "It ain't magic if it ain't flashy. Danmaku's all about firepower," and she has a compulsive mania for collecting things. She's considered to be the deuteragonist of the Touhou Project series along with the main protagonist, Reimu Hakurei. Yuuka Kazami Yuuka Kazami (風見　幽香 Kazami Yuuka) is a mysterious and long-lived youkai called the "Flower Master of the Four Seasons" whose main place of activity is the Garden of the Sun, a field completely covered in sunflowers. She loves seasonal flowers, so throughout the year she moves to the respective places where the flowers grow: spring flowers for spring, summer flowers for summer, autumn flowers for autumn and sometimes winter flowers for winter. With a threat level described as "very high" and a human friendship level described as "worst", she's a fearsome and immensely strong youkai despite her polite mannerisms. Youmu Konpaku Youmu Konpaku (魂魄　妖夢 Konpaku Youmu) is a half-human half-phantom who lives at Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld as a gardener and fencing instructor, who also serves for Yuyuko. She first appeared as the Stage 5 boss of Perfect Cherry Blossom, the seventh installment of the Touhou Project, and has since become a recurring playable character. Iku Nagea Iku Nagae (永江 衣玖 Nagae Iku) is a messenger of the Dragon Palace, whose job is to observe the daily mood of the atmosphere. She sometimes questions why humans and youkai fight/duel as a part of their daily life. Ran Yakumo Ran Yakumo (八雲　藍 Yakumo Ran) is the kitsune shikigami of Yukari, and is in turn the master of the bakeneko shikigami Chen. Ran is a very powerful youkai, even capable of owning a shikigami of her own. Remilia Scarlet Remilia Scarlet (レミリア・スカーレット Remiria Sukāretto) is the main antagonist of Embodiment of Scarlet Devil. She's a vampire and the owner and head of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, the mistress of Sakuya Izayoi, Hong Meiling and the fairy maids. She's also the older sister and guardian of Flandre Scarlet. While Remilia often seems childish and non-threatening, she's incredibly strong and is known across Gensokyo as the "Scarlet Devil". Yuyuko Saigyouji Yuyuko Saigyouji (西行寺　幽々子 Saigyouji Yuyuko) is the main antagonist of Perfect Cherry Blossom. She's the ghost "princess" head of Hakugyokurou in the Netherworld, the shrine of the Netherworld. In life, before she became a ghost, she was the head of the Saigyouji clan. Possessing the powerful ability to manipulate departed souls, after this power developed into the ability to kill anything, Yuyuko was overwhelmed by the power of her ability and, terrified, she committed suicide. She was buried under the Saigyou Ayakashi, sealing away its blossoms, and she returned as a ghost, incapable of vanishing or reincarnating as long as the seal still stands. A thousand years later, Yuyuko has long forgotten of her past and grows curious of the girl she hears is buried underneath the tree. To satisfy her curiosity, she sought to unearth and revive this mysterious corpse and break the Saigyou's seal to see its blossoms, unaware that the corpse was her own. Without the seal and with the resurrection of her old body, she would've ceased to exist as she does now, and so all of her efforts failed due to an unconscious sense of self-preservation. Chen Yakumo Chen (橙) is a shikigami of Ran who's another shikigami to Yukari, who was guarding the village of Mayohiga during the events of Perfect Cherry Blossom. Unfortunately, she could put up little resistance due to being far away from her master. Eirin Yagokoro Eirin Yagokoro (八意　永琳 Yagokoro Eirin) is one of the antagonists of Imperishable Night. She's a medical genius from the Moon, able to create even the Hourai Elixir with the help of Kaguya's power, the manipulation of eternity. She's living in exile in Gensokyo after choosing to stay with and devote herself to Kaguya Houraisan on Earth rather than take her back to the Moon. She was a very well-known figure on the Moon, having not only been instrumental in the founding of Lunar society with Lord Tsukuyomi, but also being its leading medical mind and the person in charge of the Moon's emissaries to the Earth. Yamame Kurodani Yamame Kurodani (黒谷 ヤマメ Kurodani Yamame) is the Stage 1 boss in Subterranean Animism, inhabiting the entrance to the Underworld. She's is a tsuchigumo, She first appeared as the Stage 1 boss in Subterranean Animism, then as a stage 3 target in Double Spoiler and as a background character in Hopeless Masquerade. She generally prefers not to use said ability, though, and she has an outgoing nature and a love of fighting. Other youkai like her for her bright personality, but humans stay away because of her ability. In addition, as a tsuchigumo, she's well-suited for building construction due to her physical strength and that of her string. However, she can apparently be reasoned with. Sekibanki Sekibanki (赤蛮奇) is a rokurokubi living undercover as a human in the Human Village. Pre-Fight This FFA was take place in a location. And there's no prep time. NOW IT'S TIME TO REWIND RUMBLE! Fights Results Post-Analysis Conclusion Credits Next time on Rewind Rumble Category:Episodes Category:What If Battles Category:Total Wars Category:DerpyLulu's Profile Category:Collabs Category:Uncompleted Battles